moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ickariss
Ickariss is a gunman in service to the Deathguard, but performs Quartermaster duties for the Undercity Nexus. He's been seen on a good handful of battlefronts, including those in the Twilight Highlands and the Wetlands. Additionally, he offered his rifle to the task of pushing the Alliance forces out of the Arathi Highlands, and was involved with aiding the Steamwheedle Cartel in Stonetalon. Currently, he is stationed in Silverpine Forest, and patrols the marshes and territory near the Greymane Wall in an attempt to keep "those damn badgers" out of Forsaken territory. Appearance Something's changed. A skeleton no more, the marksman bears a shockingly different appearance. This could cause some confusion, considering the only way to tell this is the same guy- beyond him introducing himself as such, of course- is that reverberating drawl.. and, perhaps, a familiar wardrobe. Ickariss' current host is a tall, slender, and finely-aged human male, with pale flesh that grays at the outermost extremities. It seems to be either quite fresh, or very well-preserved. His hair, white and shoulder-length, is kept combed back and preened. The teeth may not be in the best of shape, but they're at least straight- for the most part. Notably, his eyes are not the usual Forsaken-given ghastly yellow, but instead his milky-white eyes glow a necrotic green. To the most observant, because truly, its difficult to spot, there's a line of overlapped flesh about his forehead- following it, it splits through his hairline and may just go all the way about. Additionally, these observant individuals may note his mouth may not ''always ''match his words- as if he voice doesn't come from his throat. His wardrobe is still rustic, and he still wears the trophy skulls of slaughtered worgen. His chainmail tunic rests over a thick woolen brown shirt, but under a tabard bearing the Bones of the Undercity Nexus, worn proudly. His gloves and boots are leather and self-made. He wears those damn pantaloons like a man, damn it. As for his belt, it bears two knives- one for fishing, and one for skinning- and tied about his waist is a massive kodo-leather bag, filled with quartermastering supplies.. among other things. He will, occasionally, be seen wearing a flimsy fishing hat. Personality Like most Forsaken, Ickariss has obtained an apathetic nature and has fallen into a solemn depression- but that's not him in his entirety, despite it being a default. He's much more manic than most, and sometimes varies wildly between negative emotions or chaotic tendancies, sometimes at a moment's notice- depending on the situation, that is. He has a tendancy to over-react, sometimes to either hilarious or pathetic points. He may seem almost childlike, if not childish, at points. He's known for his apparent cowardice and high-pitched girlish scream, but don't be fooled. The man is far from a true craven, as no matter what he seems to be spooked by, he acts out against his fears rather than run from them. He's valorous, however, not stupid- if a retreat would be wise, it'd likely be his course of action. Another thing to look out for is his attitude and sass- the guy can be a downright ass if he feels like it. He gives friend and foe alike ridiculous and often-insulting nicknames, such as 'brittlebones' and 'maggotface'. This meanness can often be triggered by going against his beliefs- such as insulting a companion, or badmouthing his loyalties. Ickariss enjoys fishing, taxidermy, and carpentry, and dabbles in blacksmithing. History Icarus Drostone lived an incredibly normal life, for the most part. He was a troubled child from Stratholme that ended up being sent to train as a soldier, and lived his life as a guard in Andorhal. He got married, had a little girl, and all things seemed fine. One day, however, he seemed to snap- he killed his wife and best friend, and consequently was executed, hanged for his atrocities. Later, he was risen by a necromancer of the Cult of the Damned from the Andorhal graveyard, and until the Lich King was slain in Icecrown, was in service to the Scourge. In the early years of his servitude he was naught but a laboring slave, the dumbest of minions- little more than a zombie- but in the later years of this time, due to his expendable role, was modified by a necromancer to retain some personality and knowledge, enough to act as a likeable infiltrator of Forsaken territories. After Arthas' fall, however, Ickariss drew away, and became little more than a hermit. He fished for coin, and sometimes shot people for gold. He didn't make any commitments to any factions and swore to no cause. This changed when he met a Deathstalker by chance, who spoke to him of a community within the Forsaken, an organization of those wishing to protect Lordaeron. And though he hesitated in joining, to this day he has served them without further pause- and has since taken the responsibility of being their Quartermaster. Ickariss is loyal only to the Forsaken, and is deeply devoted to the Undercity Nexus. Recently His recent change from a skeleton into this new, fleshy, form.. is cause for concern and confusion among some circles. Rumors fly, and strange ideas circulate, but there doesn't seem to be an obvious stated answer to Ickariss' recent development. Category:Undead Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Forsaken Category:Hunters Category:Characters